Dead Space
Questa pagina si riferisce al primo gioco della serie. Per lo spin-off per dispositivi mobile vedi Dead Space (Mobile). Dead Space è un videogioco di fantascienza survival horror in terza persona sviluppato da Visceral Games al tempo chiamata EA Redwood Shores. Annunciato nell'ottobre 2007, il gioco è il primo della serie di Dead Space ed è uscito in Europa il 14 ottobre 2008, per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, ed il 24 per Microsoft Windows. Il giocatore è chiamato a prendere il controllo di Isaac Clarke ingegnere minerario intrappolato suo malgrado in un'astronave infestata da creature ostili. Trama Storia Le vicende di Dead Space si svolgono durante il XXVI secolo, precisamente nel 2508. Il protagonista, Isaac Clarke, è un ingegnere minerario che lavora per la Concordance Extraction Corporation (C.E.C.), una compagnia che manda enormi astronavi minerarie attraverso la galassia. Quando la C.E.C. riceve una chiamata dalla [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] (una nave di classe “Planet Cracker”- che distrugge pianeti per ricavare minerali), Isaac e quattro impiegati della C.E.C. salgono sulla [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] per dirigersi verso di essa. La Ishimura è in orbita attorno ad Aegis VII, apparentemente ferma a causa di un guasto meccanico. Durante l'atterraggio, un malfunzionamento del faro gravitazionale causerà un grave danno alla Kellion, che dovrà essere riparata per essere in grado di ripartire. Subito dopo lo schianto sul ponte di volo, l'equipaggio della USG Kellion viene attaccato da strane creature antropomorfe; i due piloti rimarranno uccisi, mentre Isaac fuggirà attraverso un montacarichi, rimanendo separato dal resto della squadra. A questo punto Isaac, Kendra Daniels e Zach Hammond sono gli unici membri sopravvissuti della USG Kellion. Hammond rivela che la maggior parte dei sistemi vitali di supporto della Ishimura stanno cedendo, e chiederà ad Isaac di aggiustarli. Durante l'esplorazione della nave, quest'ultimo scoprirà, tramite diversi messaggi audio e video, che cosa è successo prima del suo arrivo. Verrà a conoscenza che il capitano della nave, Benjamin Mathius, era un membro della "Chiesa di Unitology", ed era stato assegnato ad essa non tanto per estrarre minerali da Aegis VII, bensì per recuperare "Il Marchio", un misterioso manufatto alieno estremamente importante per questo diffuso e influente culto religioso. Dopo che la reliquia è stata estratta e portata a bordo della Ishimura, i membri della colonia cominciarono a soffrire di attacchi isterici ed allucinazioni, che hanno portato ad una lunga sequela di omicidi immotivati. Le creature che infestano la nave, chiamate Necromorfi, sono il frutto di un organismo alieno che ha infestato i cadaveri e che li ha resuscitati; nati sulla colonia, sono arrivati sulla Ishimura tramite uno shuttle che si è schiantato sul ponte di atterraggio. Isaac incontrerà, anche se non direttamente, la fidanzata Nicole, medico che lavorava a bordo della Ishimura e che è apparentemente rimasta in buona salute. Nel caos derivato dall'infezione, il capitano della Ishimura, Benjamin Mathius, resterà ucciso durante una lite con l'ufficiale scientifico, il dottor Kyne. Nel disperato tentativo di impedire alla nave infetta di lasciare il sistema Aegis, Kyne saboterà i motori e distruggerà le navette, impedendo a chiunque di lasciare la nave. Inoltre, lancerà le capsule di salvataggio e metterà fuori uso il sistema di comunicazione della nave. Isaac, Kendra, e Hammond riescono a lanciare un segnale di S.O.S, che viene raccolto dalla nave militare [[USM Valor|USM Valor]]. Sfortunatamente, la Valor raccoglie una capsula di salvataggio in cui Hammond aveva intrappolato un necromorfo, che infetta gli impreparati soldati a bordo, mandando la nave in collisione con la USG Ishimura e rendendola inutilizzabile. Hammond, precedentemente scomparso, contatta Isaac, annunciando di aver trovato una navetta utilizzabile per abbandonare la nave. Tuttavia, il nucleo energetico della navetta è stato rimosso: questo costringe Isaac ad andare alla ricerca di un nuovo nucleo nel relitto della Valor. Mentre Isaac è alla ricerca del nucleo, Hammond trova il registro armamenti della Valor, scoprendo che essa si stava avvicinando alla Ishimura per attaccarla e distruggerla. Hammond fa in tempo a rivelare ad Isaac questo fatto prima di morire attaccato da un necromorfo corazzato. Intanto il Dr. Kyne, anch'esso sopravvissuto, contatta Isaac e lo convince a riportare il Marchio su Aegis VII, in modo da calmare (o almeno così pensa) l'Unica Mente, una enorme creatura che controlla i necromorfi. Dopo avere messo in funzione la navetta e avere caricato il Marchio al suo interno, Kyne viene assassinato dalla Daniels, che dichiara di essere in realtà un agente del governo, in missione segreta per recuperare il Marchio. Rivela inoltre che in realtà quello non è il Marchio originale, bensì una copia di quello trovato 200 anni prima sulla Terra e che era stato portato su Aegis VII per verificarne il funzionamento. Dopo la partenza di Kendra, Isaac riceve una chiamata da Nicole; con lei richiama la navetta grazie ad un segnale di emergenza, sebbene Kendra riesca a fuggire con una capsula prima che lo shuttle approdi di nuovo sulla Ishimura. Nicole e Isaac partono per la colonia, poi rimettono il Marchio nel luogo dove è stato prelevato. Nicole inizia a fare strani discorsi, dicendo in diverse occasioni ad Isaac: "rendici di nuovo uno". Appena Isaac riporta il marchio sul piedistallo si attiva e Nicole si mostra a lui, ringraziandolo e scomparendo nel nulla. Questo sembra fermare l'Unica Mente, ma allo stesso tempo un enorme pezzo di roccia che era collegata alla Ishimura, e mantenuto in orbita dai legami gravitazionali della colonia, si stacca e comincia a precipitare verso il pianeta, rischiando di distruggerlo. Isaac cerca di scappare, ma appare di nuovo Kendra, che prende così di nuovo il Marchio; inoltre mostra a Isaac un video registrato qualche giorno prima, dove Nicole sembra togliersi la vita, dimostrandogli così che ha portato il Marchio sul pianeta da solo perché controllato dalla creatura. Quest'ultima, improvvisamente risvegliatasi, uccide Kendra con un tentacolo, quindi attacca Isaac che però riesce a sconfiggerla, per poi scappare con la navetta pochi secondi prima che la colonia venga distrutta. Mentre configura il computer di bordo per impostare la rotta e alla fidanzata, all'improvviso si nota la figura della stessa in agguato dietro di lui, segno delle allucinazione che lo perseguiteranno in seguito. Personaggi *'Isaac Clarke': Isaac è un ingegnere inviato dalla propria compagnia, la C.E.C., insieme a tre specialisti informatici ad indagare su un guasto tecnico riportato dall'astronave USG Ishimura, con la quale si sono perse le comunicazioni. Giunto a destinazione, lo sfortunato ingegnere capisce ben presto che qualcosa di orribile è accaduto in quel luogo e che la sua stessa incolumità è ora appesa ad un filo. *'Nicole Brennan': Nicole è l'ufficiale medico della USG Ishimura e la fidanzata di Isaac. Quest'ultimo si offre infatti come volontario per la missione di riparazione sulla nave, soprattutto per lei. Alla fine del gioco si scopre che le sue apparizioni altro non erano che illusioni di Isaac provocate dal Marchio. *'Kendra Daniels': Kendra è un'esperta di tecnologia che insieme ad Isaac è inviata ad investigare sull'incidente della USG Ishimura. È una donna alquanto diffidente, soprattutto di Hammond, e piuttosto taciturna. In numerose occasioni fa da guida ad Isaac nel corso della storia, è comunque in realtà un agente del governo con una missione segreta: recuperare il Marchio nonostante il dottor Kyne tenti di convincerla assieme ad Isacc di riportare il manufatto sulla colonia. Muore uccisa dall'Unica Mente. *'Zach Hammond': Un ufficiale della sicurezza che assiste Isaac e Kendra nella loro missione; è a capo della stessa. Durante il gioco imprigiona un necromorfo in una delle capsule di salvataggio rimaste sulla Ishimura, ma questa viene raccolta dalla Valor, il cui equipaggio viene massacrato e infettato. Muore ucciso da un necromorfo corazzato. *'Dr. Challus Mercer': È un dottore della Ishimura ed un devoto Unitologista. Resta incerto se il suo interesse per Il Marchio sia scaturito da puro fanatismo o un semplice crollo psichico. In quanto convinto che l'apparizione dei necromorfi sia "Opera di Dio", il Dr. Mercer rende tali creature invulnerabili e fa di tutto per ostacolare Isaac nella sua lotta alla sopravvivenza, liberando contro di lui il necromorfo "Hunter". Dopo che Isaac vanificherà tutti i suoi tentativi di ucciderlo, Mercer decide di morire facendosi infettare da un necromorfo, urlando: "Il nostro momento di trascendere la morte è giunto. Unitevi a me, mentre guardo negli occhi Dio!" *'Dr. Terrence Kyne': Il capo della divisione scientifica della Ishimura. È un uomo dalla personalità piuttosto eccentrica, quasi disturbato, in quanto interagisce spesso con la propria defunta moglie (Amelia), visibile solo da egli. Dopo aver distrutto ogni possibile via di fuga dalla Ishimura, Kyne riceve una visione dove Amelia lo prega di riportare il Marchio sul pianeta. Ironia della sorte, Kyne ha distrutto con le sue mani ogni mezzo per abbandonare la nave. Attitudini inusuali a parte, si rivela comunque un prezioso alleato. Durante il gioco si scopre anche che è stato lui a uccidere accidentalmente il capitano dell''a Ishimura'', in quanto non più idoneo al comando, durante un tentativo di calmarlo con un tranquillante; pare che Kyne fosse l'unico membro dell'equipaggio a sapere che il Marchio aveva causato l'incidente sulla colonia di Aegis VII e l'invasione dei necromorfi sulla nave spaziale. Infine prima di morire dice ad Isacc di terminare ciò che lui aveva cominciato. *'Dr. Elizabeth Cross': Principalmente assegnata alla Ishimura come erbologista, la Dr. Cross acquisisce una certa conoscenza circa Il Marchio e ciò che ne è derivato. Le sue vicende sono spiegate attraverso rapporti medici e registrazioni audio. Tenta in ogni modo di contattare il suo fidanzato, l'ufficiale tecnico Temple. Nel corso della storia, riuscirà a ricongiungersi con egli, ma non troveranno mezzi per abbandonare la nave, in quanto distrutti da Kyne. *'Jacob Temple': Jacob è un ingegnere tecnico della Ishimura che vagava per l'astronave in cerca della sua fidanzata, la Dr. Cross. Come nel caso della sua amata, le sue vicende sono narrate attraverso registrazioni audio. Viene ucciso dal Dr. Mercer verso la fine della storia. Durante la sua avventura, Isaac trova diversi audio log nel quale Temple tenta di riparare i motori della Ishimura, messi fuori uso da Kyne; dimostra la sua grande avversità contro gli Unitologisti in quanto crede che siano stati loro a sabotare la nave e a permettere l'invasione necromorfa. *'Caporale Chen': Il pilota della Kellion, sotto il comando dell'ufficiale Hammond. Muore assieme a Johnston ucciso da un necromorfo. *'Caporale Johnston': Il co-pilota della Kellion. Muore aggredito alle spalle da uno Slasher. Necromorfi Tra le varie creature affrontabili nel gioco troviamo: *'Slasher': il necromorfo più comune, ha delle lame affilatissime che spuntano dai palmi delle mani, denti affilati e piccole braccia sul ventre. *'Leaper': necromorfo molto veloce che si sposta solo con le braccia; non possiede gambe perchè fuse insieme che termina con una lama con cui attacca la preda. *'Lurker': neonato infetto, si attacca alle pareti e spara dardi corrosivi dai tre tentacoli che gli spuntano dalla schiena. *'Infector': necromorfo simile ad un pipistrello, sempre intento ad infettare cadaveri umani per creare nuovi necromorfi con l'aculeo dell'appendice che ha sulla fronte. Può inoltre creare versione potenziate degli Slashers e dei Leapers *'Exploder': necromorfo dotato di una sacca esplosiva al posto di un braccio. *'Bruto': necromorfo grande il doppio di un uomo e ricoperto da una possente corazza, molto pericoloso e difficile da abbattere. *'Pregnant': necromorfo simile agli slasher ma con il ventre gonfio di Swarmer o di due Lurker. *'Swarmer': necromorfo simile alla pelle che si attacca alla preda e la uccide lentamente. *'Guardian': necromorfo attaccato ai muri, è molto pericoloso che attacca con tentacoli muniti di lame e lanciando pustole dotate di un unico tentacolo che spara dardi simili a quelli dei Lurker. *'Cacciatore': necromorfo creato da Mercer, è uno dei necromorfi più forti e complicati da uccidere perché è in grado di rigenerare gli arti smembrati. *'Twitcher': necromorfo simile allo Slasher che si è fuso con il modulo di stasi nelle tute dei militari e che ha donato al necromorfi una grande velocità. *'Tentacolo': tentacolo che cerca di trascinare o di schiacciare la preda. *'Divider': necromorfo che sembra uomano ma con braccia e gambe molto lunghe e strette. Quando è colpito gli arti sti staccano, i quali diventano delle parti indipendeti che attaccano la preda. *'Wheezer': unico necromorfo che non attacca direttamente ne si muove. I suoi polmoni si sono ingranditi tanto da fuoriuscire rendendo così l'ambiente circostante tossico. Isaac inoltre incontra tre Necromorfi di enormi dimensioni che fungono da boss: *'La Lumaca': il primo necromorfo di enormi dimensioni, lo si combatte usando il cannone della nave. È simile a un granchio e possiede dei tentacoli con cui cerca di lanciare barili esplosivi o detriti. *'Il Leviatano': necromorfo di enormi dimensioni che ostruisce il passaggio per l'ossigeno; ha a disposizione tre tentacoli rigenerabili con cui può sparare dardi esplosivi. *'L'Unica Mente': è il mostro finale del gioco, nonché la mente che controlla tutti i necromorfi. È una creatura simile ad un verme gigante con a disposizione svariati tentacoli. Capitoli #''Nuovi arrivi'' (New Arrivals) #''Terapia intensiva'' (Intensive Care) #''Correzione di rotta'' (Course Correction) #''La fine imminente'' (Obliteration Imminent) #''Devozione letale'' (Lethal Devotion) #''Rischio ambientale'' (Environmental Hazard) #''Nel vuoto'' (Into the Void) #''Ricerca e salvataggio'' (Search and Rescue) #''Morto all'arrivo'' (Dead on Arrival) #''La fine dei giorni'' (End of Days) #''Soluzioni alternative'' (Alternate Solutions) #''Dead Space'' (Dead Space) Modalità di Gioco Lo stile di gioco è simile a quello di Resident Evil 5, e gode di una certa versatilità, mentre la posizione della "telecamera", non centrata rispetto al protagonista, ricorda quella di Gears of War. Le creature, chiamate necromorfi, sono piuttosto resistenti ai colpi inferti, a meno che non vengano mutilate delle loro membra o altre appendici. Se vengono solamente ferite, esse continuano tenacemente ad attaccare o, in alcuni casi, a rigenerarsi. Durante l'esplorazione degli ambienti di gioco è possibile acquistare, in appositi distributori, diversi tipi di armi (in genere mutuate da attrezzi minerari, e dotate di due attacchi) e altri tipi di oggetti; inoltre, spendendo dei power-up chiamati "nodi energetici", è possibile potenziare il proprio equipaggiamento (tuta compresa) tramite delle apposite stazioni. Oltre alle normali armi, il protagonista è dotato di altre due peculiarità, entrambe integrate nella propria tuta (chiamata RIG): una è la stasi, che è in grado di rallentare per un breve periodo oggetti in movimento o le stesse creature; la seconda è il modulo cinetico, che ha il potere di attrarre, lanciare o spostare oggetti a distanza. Una delle maggiori peculiarità di Dead Space è la totale mancanza di un HUD, o interfaccia grafica. Infatti tutte le informazioni del gioco vengono presentate all'interno del contesto, sotto forma di ologrammi o simili. Ad esempio, la vita è rappresentata da alcune linee illuminate poste sul retro della tuta; le munizioni delle armi si possono vedere sopra l'arma stessa. Anche a causa di questa totale mancanza di HUD, aprendo l'inventario o la mappa il gioco non si ferma, ma continua, come se si osservasse in tempo reale. Un altro aspetto caratteristico del gioco sono le ambientazioni a gravità zero, dove il sopra e il sotto si confondono: il nostro personaggio potrà camminare su pareti e soffitti e lanciarsi facendo dei tuffi. Le ambientazioni sono molto simili a quelle di Alien: spazi stretti, squadrati e molto ripetitivi. Perdersi tra gli innumerevoli corridoi e condotti della nave è molto facile, ma un ologramma apposito indica la direzione da seguire, illuminando la strada verso l'obiettivo. Il gioco di luci intermittenti, la colonna sonora incalzante e le improvvise apparizioni di nemici contribuiscono a nutrire il livello di tensione trasmesso dal gioco. Curiosità *Gli sviluppatori hanno tratto ispirazione da diversi giochi e film horror, con particolare attenzione ai film Punto di non ritorno, Alien, La Cosa e videogiochi come Resident Evil e la serie Silent Hill. Anche il regista statunitense David Fincher è stato menzionato come fonte d'ispirazione. *Estrapolando la prima lettera di ogni capitolo nella sua versione inglese, si compone la frase: "NICOLE IS DEAD", ovvero "Nicole è morta". *All'inizio del secondo capitolo , c'è una donna vicino al cadavere di un uomo chiamato McCoy, lo stesso nome del medico di bordo della Enterprise della serie classica di Star Trek. *Isaac non parla per tutta la durata del gioco. Le uniche occasioni in cui si può ascoltare la sua voce sono durante gli attacchi fisici o quando è attaccato o colto di sorpresa dai nemici. Inoltre il suo volto è sempre nascosto da una maschera indossata all'inizio del gioco: il viso viene rivelato solo nel filmato finale del gioco o, per un breve lasso di tempo, nel filmato iniziale subito dopo l'impatto con l'Ishimura (prima di questo momento l'angolo di rotazione della telecamera è quasi nullo e si sblocca solo alla fine, poco prima che Isaac indossi la maschera). *Dead Space utilizza il medesimo motore grafico di Il Padrino 2, anch'esso pubblicato da Electronic Arts. *Gioco uscito in sordina e con appena 400'000 copie negli Stati Uniti durante il primo mese di vendite, Dead Space è riuscito a vendere oltre 3,8 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, affermandosi come uno dei capostipiti del survival-horror. Galleria Dead_Space_2011-01-05_02-08-50-09.jpg|L'equipaggio della USG Kellion trova la USG Ishimura. Dead_Space_2011-01-05_02-14-32-06.jpg|Isaac di fronte un terminale. Dead_Space_2011-01-05_02-16-25-93.jpg|Il primo Necromorfo che attacca Isaac armato. Dead_Space_2011-01-05_02-13-52-51.jpg|Isaac Clarke nell'ingresso dell'hangar dell'Ishimura. Video Categoria:Giochi